xtvclampfandomcom-20200215-history
Dragons of Earth
The Dragons of Earth (地の龍 Chi no Ryū?), also known as the Seven Angels (七人の御使 Shichinin no Mitsukai?), are a group of seven individuals who are fated to stand against the Dragons of Heaven in the apocalyptic battle on the Promised Day to determine the fate of the Earth and humanity. The Dragons of Earth ideologically represent the belief that conflicts between man and nature cannot be resolved peaceably, and that humans are on an irreversible path that will ultimately lead to the murder of the planet itself unless they are stopped. Unlike the Dragons of Heaven, the Dragons of Earth seem to have no common rationality for their acceptance of their roles as the destroyers of humanity. Many of the Dragons of Earth are textbook cases of antisocial, narcissistic, or avoidant behavior. They either lack the ability or desire to form meaningful bonds with other humans, or tend to form unhealthy relationships. Many of them seem to be amoral, not truly understanding why killing is intrinsically wrong. Although they all realize that humanity is destroying the Earth and that by removing humanity, they would be allowing for the Earth to be revived, they seem genuinely indifferent to this matter. Again at odds with the portrayal of the Dragons of Heaven, the Dragons of Earth lack the ability to create Spirit Shields, and it seems to be the case that whenever a Dragon of Earth finally forms a sincere bond with another person or realizes that they wish to protect someone dear to them, they are shortly thereafter killed. Unlike the Dragons of Heaven who are shown to have strong bonds for each other as well as unity within the group, the Dragons of Earth are only seen together once in the entire manga, when they meet up after Fūma's awakening. They are encouraged by Fūma to simply go their own ways. Only Nataku and Kakyō always stay with Fūma. The Dragons of Earth are also known as the Seven Angels (translated also as the Seven Harbingers and the Seven Minions). Regarding the multiple translations for the title of the Seven Angels, the kanji 御使 is often translated into English as "angel"; however, its literal meaning is closer to a "messenger of authority" or a "servant of authority". While this ties in rather well with the etymological origins of the world angel (Ancient Greek, αγγελος, meaning "messenger"), the literal meaning of the kanji made for an awkward translation in the Viz manga, resulting in the Angels being called "Harbingers". The official merchandising of the X'' movie in Japanese translated 御使 into "Minions" in English. The official translation, as per Clamp's final word, stands as "the Seven Angels", which would logically balance out the Biblical allusions, to seven angels pouring bowls of sorrow and strife upon the world at the End Times. In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsubasa:_Reservoir_Chronicle ''Tsubasa], their alternate versions exist in Tokyo, an apocalyptic world continually corroded by acidic rain as fighters of the City Hall faction, who spar with people of the Tower faction (alternate versions of the Dragon of Heaven) for the scarce pure water left. They are led by the alternate version of Kamui, who is a vampire, and Nataku's original, Kazuki, replaces Seishirō as one of the seven. Members *Fuuma Monou *Nataku *Shōgo Asagi (Film Only) *Seishirou Sakurazuka (deceased) *Kakyou Kuzuki *Satsuki Yatouji *Yuuto Kigai *Subaru Sumeragi (current) *Kanoe *Kusanagi Shiyu Category:Templates Category:Characters Category:Dragons of Earth